Splish, Splash, Splosh
Splish, Splash, Splosh is a Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode. Plot Mr. Conductor is sorting out letters on the Shining Time Station ticket desk, but a distraction from his goldfish causes him to lose count, much to his frustration. He says he feels like Duncan in the story "Passengers & Polish." Nancy, the conductor's daughter, has just finished polishing Skarloey. Duncan wants a polish too, but Nancy does not have time because she has to help The Refreshment Lady with the passengers. Duncan is furious and complains about Peter Sam getting a Special Funnel, Sir Handel getting special wheels, and passengers getting refreshments. His driver then tells him that one of Skarloey's Coaches has come off the rails and they're to help clear the mess, and Duncan sulks about all the extra work. Duncan brings workmen to get the coach back on the rails, and he's to take the passengers home. Duncan loses his patience and stalls on the viaduct. Skarloey pulls him home, with the passengers cross and telling everyone what a bad railway it is. Sir Topham Hatt scolds Duncan telling him that No Passengers means No Polish, and Duncan mutters "No polish means no passengers." After the story is done, Mr. Conductor has finished sorting out the letters, but his sudden sneezing sends some of the letters scattering. Mr. Conductor is annoyed at this, but he reminds himself to be patient, as Duncan had to learn. He then tells the story "Gallant Old Engine." Duncan is grumbling about being overworked, not being polished, and passengers. Skarloey, dismayed by Duncan's stubbornness, tells Duncan and Peter Sam the story of the time Rheneas single-handedly ran the Skarloey Railway. Skarloey had been feeling sick, so Rheneas did his work. Then, one miserable day, Rheneas was puffing home with a full train when his valve gear jams. Rheneas feels sore, but manages to get home safely. Duncan sees the error of his ways and apologises. The next day, Rheneas returns and a big celebration is held. However, Rheneas feels happiest when he is back with his friend, Skarloey. After the story is done, Mr. Conductor has gathered up all the letters, but notices one letter under the tripod holding the goldfish bowl. He tries to get it out with his foot, as his hands are full with the letters, but ends up dropping the letters on the floor, scattering them again. Mr. Conductor realizes that it all happened for being in such a big hurry, like Bertie in "Bertie's Chase." One morning, Edward is waiting at Wellsworth to pick up passengers from Thomas's train, and is growing impatient. His fireman gets up on the cab roof, but says he could only see Bertie. They decide to leave, not knowing that Bertie has Thomas' passengers on board. He tries to stop them as they leave the station, but it is too late. Bertie's driver tells him that they must keep their promise to Thomas and they start to chase Edward. Bertie tries to catch up with Edward, but to no avail. At last, he reaches the top of the hill and sees Edward at Suddery. Bertie tears down a hill at top speed, but it is too late. The crossing gates open and Edward puffs away, just as Bertie comes into the yard. Bertie is now very upset and very tired. He apologises to the passengers, who tell him not to worry. They encourage him to start after Edward again. Bertie isn't so sure, but his driver says that there is a good chance of catching Edward, as Bertie can climb hills better than him. After checking with the stationmaster, Bertie sets off again. As they carry on, Edward comes to a hill. The coaches start grumbling, but soon they reach the top. Still having no idea about Bertie, the run smoothly into the next station. The conductor blows his whistle, but as the driver looks back, he can't see a red flag. Suddenly, Bertie comes into the station yard. The stationmaster tells the driver and conductor what happened. Edward apologises to Bertie, who claims everything was his fault. Edward says goodbye, and continues with his journey. Bertie goes to find Thomas. Thomas is at Tidmouth when Bertie comes in. Thomas thanks him for being such a good friend. After the story is done, Mr. Conductor has finished gathering up the letters on the floor. He explains to his goldfish that being in a big hurry would only result in more trouble, just like what happened to Peter Sam in "Peter Sam & the Refreshment Lady." Peter Sam is now single-handedly running the Skarloey Railway and is happy with his new position, but when he is late one day, Henry threatens to leave without Peter Sam's passengers next time. Peter Sam worries and hurries as much as he can, but becomes impatient when he has to wait at the lake for an hour and leaves without a very important passenger: the Refreshment Lady. Peter Sam gives the Refreshment Lady an explanation, but the Refreshment Lady informs him that Henry was joking. Peter Sam is furious, but Henry has disappeared. After the story is done, Mr. Conductor is gathering everything up, but his stamp keeps falling. He feels like he is having "one of those days", as in "horrible days." When the stamp lands on his foot, it hurts so much that Mr. Conductor almost curses, but is stopped by his goldfish who reminds him no matter how bad the day is, it is important to keep one's sense of humor. This reminds Mr. Conductor of Duke in the story "You Can't Win." Duke is feeling poorly and Stuart jokes that he and Falcon may have to keep him in order. Duke pays no attention, but when he is taking passengers home, he starts wheezing and Falcon and Stuart have to help him. The three split up at the next station so Falcon can take Duke's train to the dock and Duke and Stuart can take Falcon's train home. Stuart is delighted, but Duke is not quite out of steam and makes a grand effort. At the top station, a man tells his son that Duke had to help Stuart, who furiously disappears in a cloud of steam. Finally, Mr. Conductor is finished with his work. He tells his goldfish that having a cold is the same as having a bad day, as one can't do everything about it in both situations. However, no matter how bad the situation can be, one will get over it soon. He sneezes again, but fortunately, manages to prevent his letters from scattering again. He thanks his goldfish for being a wonderful audience and rewards him with the song "Gone Fishing". Thomas Stories * Passengers and Polish * Gallant Old Engine * Bertie's Chase * Peter Sam and the Refresment Lady * You Can't Win Song * Gone Fishing Gallery SplishSplashSplosh1.png SplishSplashSplosh2.png SplishSplashSplosh3.png SplishSplashSplosh4.png SplishSplashSplosh5.png SplishSplashSplosh6.png SplishSplashSplosh7.png SplishSplashSplosh8.png SplishSplashSplosh9.png SplishSplashSplosh10.png SplishSplashSplosh11.png SplishSplashSplosh12.png SplishSplashSplosh13.png SplishSplashSplosh14.png SplishSplashSplosh15.png SplishSplashSplosh16.png SplishSplashSplosh17.png SplishSplashSplosh18.png SplishSplashSplosh19.png SplishSplashSplosh20.png SplishSplashSplosh21.png SplishSplashSplosh22.png SplishSplashSplosh23.png SplishSplashSplosh24.png SplishSplashSplosh25.png SplishSplashSplosh26.png SplishSplashSplosh27.png SplishSplashSplosh28.png SplishSplashSplosh29.png SplishSplashSplosh30.png SplishSplashSplosh31.png SplishSplashSplosh32.png SplishSplashSplosh33.png SplishSplashSplosh34.png SplishSplashSplosh35.png SplishSplashSplosh36.png SplishSplashSplosh37.png SplishSplashSplosh38.png SplishSplashSplosh39.png SplishSplashSplosh40.png SplishSplashSplosh41.png SplishSplashSplosh42.png SplishSplashSplosh43.png SplishSplashSplosh44.png SplishSplashSplosh45.png SplishSplashSplosh46.png SplishSplashSplosh47.png SplishSplashSplosh48.png Bertie'sChase35.jpg Bertie'sChase12.jpg Bertie'sChase19.jpg Bertie'sChase5.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady10.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady11.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady41.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady39.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady38.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady32.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady4.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady8.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady19.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady5.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady16.png Category:Episodes Category:Mr. Conductors Thomas Tales Episodes